


Things a Father's Love Cannot Transcend

by Nazareth_Rose



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazareth_Rose/pseuds/Nazareth_Rose
Summary: It depicts Gaster in Game Over Part 1. Enjoy.





	Things a Father's Love Cannot Transcend

Beeping machines, tattered messes,  
frigid air, matted distresses,  
unrelenting stillness, stuttering breath,  
the irregular beeping that bodes of death.  
One minute passes-another shiver  
that calls out fear, pain's lonely driver.  
Another mixture- "5 cc'S of that!", he shouts to no one in this empty vat.  
The mixture fails-the torn vial shattered,  
and loneliness, though torn and tattered,  
tears through the room, a blackened dart,  
and pierces this old father's heart.  
Things his mind could not transcend:  
A Little League game, a science fair,  
a trip to the barn where he patted a mare,  
a well-placed joke, two laughing eyes,  
a trip to the airport to learn how planes fly,  
a friend, a brother, and how a spear-no-  
No! He could not give in to fear-  
his mind blank-stuttered, his head in his hands,  
soul writhing, heart pouring out to his son-  
No. He could not say his name.  
Not when he'd failed him so often, so carelessly.  
He had to try-  
he had to try-  
he had to try-  
he had to try-  
Forty nine mixtures and 2 AM.  
Laughter and sanity betrayed him then.  
The fiftieth mixture and it was done.  
The stage was set...and now to play God.  
And as he approached his little son's bed,  
Pain's devil came with needles in hand.


End file.
